Dark and scary times:A new fight
by Jamie9wood
Summary: About a group of old hogwarts students during the great Dark war. R/r. Its an old fic I found on my comp lol.


Dark and scary times

Disclaimer I own nothing except Jamie wood will Everturner and Emily Hobbes/Jice and Lance. Emily and Abby own themselves I'm only borrowing Jk's great idea for the moment. Hehehheeh 

Dark times. Yet there was a great bit of improvement also in these times. Here allow me to explain. After Harry and Hermione and Ron got out of hogwarts. Dark times returned. THey had thought Voldmort had died. But no He was to in-human to apparently. So a special Kind of arour was decided. To teach them muggle weapons. For you know who did not know about them. This stracticgy. Worked great but then death eaters found out about them. So the ministry of magic and the best Muggle scientest ever Worked togather on the best weapon ever. It had magic and muggle factors in it. Though before they could get it out to the aurours Voldimort destroyed all of them..... And muggles now knew of wizards. There was prejudice but now they worked togather to save themselves. A small group of friends wanted to help big. Emily Hobbes used to be called "Hobbes" Now called Jice joined as an speacil aorur. William Everturner "Will." Was helping to make the Ultamtmite weapon again. And James Everturner. Or "Jamie Wood." Was making safer wands. Abigail Dohany Was fighting for the restince (good guys) She Was a great leader in the war. Along with her Boy friend "Ronald Weasliy" Ron. They both lead Great battles against Voldemort. Emily Dohany Also faught hard With her partners. Emily and Abigail were know as the "Twins of light." Harry Potter Was The leader of the restince. Since Doumbledore had died. By Voldemort........ 

Now our story begins.........

"Come on!!!!! We can't wait much longer!!!" Ron called out to Abby. "OK! Hold on. Just a few more adjustments." She said tweaking at Her "army destroyer" As she called it. "No! We gottta go! The troops have left!" Ron said and dragged Abby off. The troops stood about 100 miles away. They could still see the city. Or well "Fighting shelter". "OK! Blow it!" Abby called out. A troop pushed a big pump and 5 whole streets blew up. Leaving none of the Death eaters alive. "That was a simple fight." Ron said relived it was easy. "Yeah....." 

The troops And them walked off towards some caves. They entered them and walked deep and far into the mountain. Till they hit and under ground city. "Home........." Some said. "Well we're safe for now." others said. They were relieved of fighting till needed. All of them went off to find their families. Everything was underground now. Voldemort controlled the "Above" They called it. That's why so many cities were abounded. Abby and Ron walked down the streets. How much longer could they live like this???? In fear under ground...... The only real safe "Above" Place was Freedom Islands. A String of islands isolated. Where muggle and Wizards lived togather. Also where a good bit of Aourus were stantioned to protect the islands. "Ron! Abby! Over here!" Emily called. How did she get from The new "New York.? "Yeah surprised. Come on!" She said they all walked off from the main road. To a "Army zone." Only the generals and captains could go. A Tall Man walked out from a building Black raven hair With a green streak on the left side. It was a side affect of a spell turns you green slowly if you do it more then once. He was OK if he didn't do it again. And Green eyes. Well would have been two if one wasn't covered my a patch. "Hello Ron. Abby Emily." Harry Smiled. "Sir! We took out a whole Death eater division!" Abby nearly yelled but managed not to. Harry's face light up. "Great!" "Harry. We might be close to winning if nothing messes up the plans." Ron said. They talked for a while and all went off their separate ways. 

In Freedom islands......

"Attack! please go to the Safety zones." Bamed out a loud siren thing. "Great again." Jice sighed. She pulled out her wand and walked off towards the Only aperating and landing spot on the whole islands. Her partner Lance. Ran up to catch up with her. He was muggle He was great with guns though. Better than Jice. He pulled out his Gun and they made it to the area. "Please!!!!!!!!!!!!1 All those with Js-through Ls go to the main city." Said a intercom. "Great! We have to go two islands off." quickly Jice grabbed Lance's shoulder and they appereated out of there.

Just as they landed they were tackled by Death eaters. Lance started blasting them off. As Jice cursed them off. They fought for what seemed days but was really only maybe 8 hours. Then after reinforcements came Lance and Jice fainally could relax.......

Old Diagon alley........

A tiny Cat with a envolope tied around its neck prowled around old diagon ally. It was in ruins. Everything was iether collopsed or burned or barely ok.. and Yet people lived here. Under ground or in these bulidings which had secret rooms...... The cat ran up a poll and kicked off the letter. A young looking girl about five picked up the letter and ran back inside her house. "J! Come quick! Mail!" The little girl cried it had been a long time since they got mail. Jamie opened it and read it. "We're going to Cave City. Where Emily Abby and Ron are now." Jamie said. Many people were being called there. Jamie grabbed thier cloaks and a piece of apper. And Picked up the girl and Apperarted outside the mountins. There Will met her. And togather they made thier way with many others into the city.... Young teens were directing people to where they should go looking at thier passes. Jamie handed them Hers and will. "Please go to the army zone now." they said. So they made thier way to the army zone........ They entered the office for meetings and took thier seats. Next to Emily Abby and Ron.


End file.
